


Coffee Shop

by Insertagoodpunhere



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love at First Sight, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, it's short, slightly ooc but I'm trying, the title is awful im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertagoodpunhere/pseuds/Insertagoodpunhere
Summary: Steve had only been coming to the Starbucks on 5th and Maine for a few days when he’d realized that he liked the barista. He couldn’t help but like the way her slightly curly hair perfectly framed her face, or the way that she would always smile when she handed him his latte. Her name was Peggy. Not that he’d had the chance to ask her or anything, but that’s what it said on her name tag.





	

Steve was embarrassed by the fact that he had been thinking about her when he walked in the next morning, he hardly knew anything about her, he had no idea what she was actually like outside of the fact that she was good at talking to customers and hadn’t messed up his latte yet. He waited in line and tried to not watch her bustle around the small workspace behind the counter as she took orders before quickly throwing the drink together with practiced perfection. He tried not to let his eyes drift to where he could see the top of her head as she steamed and poured and did whatever else it was that made Starbucks coffee so much better than the stuff he had tried to make at home.

He was still in a slight daze when he got up to the counter and was met with her face, up close. “Hi, Um...” he paused, trying to remember his order. What was happening to him? This was not a good sign. How was he supposed to talk to her about anything if he couldn’t even get out his coffee order without sounding like an idiot?

“Non-fat vanilla soy latte with a shot of espresso, no whipped cream.” She rattled off quickly with a small grin as she typed it into the cash register, “Unless you want something new,” she added as an afterthought, pausing slightly for him to confirm.

“No, that’s what I want,” he replied, somewhat surprised, mostly impressed, “How’d you remember that, I’ve only been here a few times?” He asked as he handed her his credit card.

“Oh, I memorize everyone’s order after the first two or three times in a row, if I think they’re going to be a regular, I usually wait a few weeks to ring it up before they tell me, tends to freak people out” She explained without looking up as she swiping his card, “would you like a receipt?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Yeah,” He replied, taking the card and receipt from her. He wanted to ask her more questions. Part of him him wanted to talk to her for as long as possible. Instead he moved out of the way so that the next person in line could order. 

When she was done with his drink a few minutes later and called his name he was still mulling over their conversation.

“Thanks, it’s really impressive that you can memorize these sorts of things, that’s probably why you’re so good at your job.” He told her, taking the cup from her.

She shrugged, “Yeah, I’m going to school right now so hopefully I can use my skills to do something a bit more than make good lattes,” she told him with a half smile, “not that I don’t enjoy making yours, of course.” she added quickly, a slight blush tinging her cheeks.

“No offense taken.” 

"I'm Peggy."

"Steve, nice to meet you," He said before glancing at his watch and realizing he was going to be late to his meeting, “it was good talking to you, see you tomorrow,” he called as he quickly walked out the door.

"See you," Peggy replied, watching him leave, the twinge of a smirk playing across her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This was my first fic so obviously any critiqued or recommendations are greatly appreciated (including requests - I do several fandoms but I'm doing marvel atm)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
